Keep Your Disease Out
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: My thoughts on what will happen when Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel go to Blaine's house. Blaine tries to introduce Kurt to his parents, with disastrous results. Spoiler warning. Rated M for violence and homophobia. Part of the Behind the Smile verse.


A/N. This is what happens when Jess tries to write a drabble. I couldn't figure out how to end it. And I still don't really like the ending, but meh. I don't own Glee. Michael and Elizabeth are my original characters for Blaine's parents. To anyone who notices because you've read this before, yes I have made some alterations. Instead of an original character for Blaine's sister, I've changed it to Blaine's canon brother. I had to edit it to keep consistent with the other fic in this 'verse, called Why? which included Cooper. I will write oneshots for this 'verse whenever I get an idea.

Keep Your Disease Out

'Dad?' Blaine called as he walked through the front door, Kurt, Rachel and Finn following him in, Finn and Rachel looking around with wide eyes.

Kurt moved to hold onto Rachel's hand tightly, suddenly nervous - he'd only ever been to Blaine's house when his parents weren't home, and now he was going to have to meet them.

Blaine's father came through, followed closely by his mother. Blaine's father was a stern man, but his mother was friendly, and smiley, Kurt noted. Though Blaine had told Kurt she was firmly under his father's thumb, and what he said, goes.

Blaine's mother, Elizabeth, came and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek while his father just watched the scene before him. 'Welcome home, sweetheart. Are these your friends?'

Blaine nodded once 'Mom, Dad.' His eyes sought out his father who was still yet to move 'This is Finn, Rachel and Kurt.' He gestured to each of them in turn. His voice softened on Kurt's name, and this was not unnoticed by either of the adults.

Elizabeth tensed slightly as she turned to face Michael, her husband. Only now was he beginning to show a response, and his face was downright furious. 'Blaine, go into my study, now. We need to talk.' Blaine bit his lip and glanced at his friends 'I…. I'll be right back.'

Kurt started to talk 'Blaine-' but Blaine cut him off, shaking his head before heading off into his father's study, Michael following behind, slamming the door behind him. Elizabeth's smile had disappeared, but she came over to Kurt, clasping his hands in her's 'Thank you for loving my son. Be there for him. He's going to need you after this.'

Kurt nodded, looking dumbstruck 'Thank you, Mrs Anderson.' She nodded and released his hands, heading back into the lounge.

The three stood in the hall, turning their attention to the noises coming from the study just in time to hear Blaine say 'Dad, I'm s-sorry, I just wanted you to meet him.' They heard Michael yell 'I told you, I don't care what you do out of my house, but you keep your disease and ANYTHING to do with it out of my house.'

Kurt gasped, and Rachel clutched his hand harder. Michael continued 'He looks like a girl! If you can be with that, why don't you find a girl? He might as well be one anyway!' Kurt's face hardened, his hands shaking, and he took a step towards the study, only for Finn to stop him.

All of a sudden they heard Blaine start to yell 'Don't you dare talk about him like that! He is kind, and compassionate, and sweet, and funny, and I love him! How dare you talk about the person I love like that?'

A loud bang echoed from in the room and the door flung open and Blaine fell through, a hand clutched to his cheek. Elizabeth ran through from the sitting room, asking 'Michael? What's going on?' She gasped when she saw Blaine, who now had Kurt kneeling by his side.

Blaine's face was swelling and bruising, and Kurt helped him to his feet. Blaine glared at his father, saying to Kurt 'Come on babe, we're leaving.'

Kurt started to help Blaine towards the door, Finn and Rachel watching with wide eyes. Michael glared at his retreating back 'Blaine Anderson, if you walk out of that door, don't you ever come back.'

Blaine turned around, his steely glare fixed on his father 'Then I guess I'm not coming home again, father.' he spat.

Elizabeth gasped 'Look, lets not be hasty, please.' Blaine shook his head 'He's been looking for an excuse to get rid of me ever since I came out. Give me fifteen minutes to pack my stuff and say goodbye to Cooper, and I'll be out of your hair.'

Blaine stormed upstairs, Kurt following after him hurriedly, Finn and Rachel hovering awkwardly in the hall. Michael stormed back into his study, slamming the door. Elizabeth just stood still, looking lost, her eyes welling with tears.

Kurt said 'Blaine, wait, please.' Blaine turned to face Kurt, his eyes welling with tears and he pressed his forehead to Kurt's, he whispered 'I'm sorry you had to see that baby.' Kurt shook his head and pressed a light kiss to Blaine's lips, followed by one to his swollen cheek lightly 'I'll talk to my Dad. You can come stay in our spare room.'

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly 'Thank you babe. I should go pack and say bye to my brother.' Kurt nodded 'I'll wait in your room.'

Kurt headed into Blaine's room as Blaine knocked on the door to Cooper's room 'Cooper?' he called quietly. Cooper opened the door and frowned 'What happened to you?'

Blaine shook his head 'I'm leaving. Going to stay with Kurt. The old man has finally made good on his promise to throw me out.' Cooper's expression turned cold 'He did what?' Blaine shook his head 'Its okay. I'll still talk with you on the phone, and we'll meet up when we can.'

Cooper pulled his brother up into a hug 'You'd better.' he murmured. 'I love you.' Blaine nodded 'I love you too, Cooper. I have to get going, I only have fifteen minutes to pack, and Kurt's waiting.'

Cooper nodded and released him. Blaine squeezed his hand briefly before walking into his room, finding Kurt already packing his stuff for him. Blaine simply sniffed and moved to help, the two packing in silence. Ten minutes later Blaine took Kurt's hand 'Come on, lets go.' Kurt nodded and laced his fingers with Blaine's, the two starting to walk down the stairs, Blaine holding the bag.

Blaine dropped the bag when they reached the foot of the stairs and went to hug his mother tightly. 'I'll call. I promise.' Elizabeth sniffed and hugged him back 'Set up a bank account and give me the details. I'll send you money.' Blaine hugged her tightly 'Thank you, Mom. I'll see you soon.' Elizabeth nodded and sniffed again 'I love you, Blaine.' Blaine nodded and kissed her cheek 'I love you too, Mom.'

Upon seeing Michael come out of his study and walking towards him, Blaine glared at him. 'I was just leaving.' He let go of Elizabeth and took Kurt's hand again, Kurt leading him out of the house, Rachel and Finn following behind. The four of them got into Blaine's car, and Blaine instantly started to drive.

As soon as they got around the corner, Blaine stopped the car, unbuckled his seatbelt, slumping against Kurt and starting to cry. Finn and Rachel watched on, speechless, as Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder, Kurt comforting him.

As Blaine clutched onto Kurt's shirt, he slowly calmed down. He knew, with Kurt by his side, he could do anything. Because Kurt made him strong, and Kurt gave him courage.


End file.
